Bonus Chapter
by ll Kairi ll
Summary: This takes place during my other story, Transformation.   Just some fun little scenes. Enjoy!


Well, howdy there my readers! ^^

Okay, I wrote this because I was bored and in writers block and I missed writing Yugi as a puppy. ^^ This is just a one-shot. I just randomly started writing this so it don't really fit into the actual story. What's going on though, is that Yami and everyone has already figured out its Yugi as a beagle, but it's before they meet up with Cassandra. ^^ Okies? It's just random-ness and something to enjoy. So... Enjoy!

Lisa: Hehehehe, you'll never guess what's going to happen!

^^ Well, maybe they will; you never know. Our readers are pretty smart!

Lisa: True... Well, we don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or otherwise, we so would have made a couple of episodes where Yugi did turn into a puppy. XD

**Transformation~ Special Bonus Chapter**

"Man, I can't believe Yugi has been with us all this time!" Joey exclaimed to his brunette female friend as the two walked over to the Game Shop. The afternoon sun was high up in the clear blue sky with a few scattered clouds. People were out going shopping with friends or alone, or they were just hanging out, walking around. Today was a nice and cool day to be out.

Even though it was noon, the blond let out a yawn.

Tea nodded in agreement, "it's a no wonder Iggy – I mean Yugi, knew where everything was, especially accepted us so easily. And now it makes sense on how he found his way home when he was kidnapped." She smiled at remembrance. "Remember when Ryou first brought Yugi over when we were freaking out what had happened to him? Yugi went straight over to Yami and wouldn't leave his side. If he did, wherever he went, Yugi would come right back to Yami. He was giving us hints all this time and we never paid him any attention." She then shook her head in a silent shock.

"Anyways," Tea continued, "How on earth are we going to change him back? He said that once we find out who he is, he should have turned back to normal. But he hasn't. It's so weird."

Joey nodded in agreement. "It's weird alright." They continued walking and soon reached the shop. Joey pulled out his set of keys, found the right piece of silver metal, and unlocked the door. Grandpa trusted him, Tea, and Tristan to have a key of their own if something had gone wrong and that he and Yugi were out.

The two let themselves in and walked through the shop part to the living quarters. Joey got ready to call his usual greetings, 'Yo, I'm home!', but thought better. An evil grin appeared on his face.

"What are you planning now, Joey?" Tea rolled her eyes when she caught the look on her friend's face. He then quickened his pace towards the living room.

"You'll see," was all he responded and entered the living room, ready to creep up on Yugi to scare the puppy awake.

Before he made it one step into the room, he stopped. Losing his evil grin was a soft, warm smile. His eyes did the same as his smile and he relaxed his posture and leaned lightly against the doorway. When Tea caught up to him, she saw him in a different stance.

Curious, the dancer peaked around her friend to see what he was looking at, and couldn't help but smile. Lying asleep on the couch was Yami. He was wearing fresh clothes for the day and had the TV on low, meaning he had already woken up earlier, but had fallen asleep again on the couch. Lying curled up in a ball was Yugi. He was also asleep with his head resting on his paws. Yami's arm was drooped around the puppy, making the picture seem like he was protecting the puppy.

"Aww!" Tea whispered, finding the scene totally adorable.

Joey nodded. He always loved how those two acted around each other, looking more like brothers than Light and Dark, Pharaoh and Normal Person. As he watched the two sleep, his evil grin came back. He looked over at Tea with a mischief glint in his brown eyes. "Got your camera with you?"

XxxxX (As you can now see, that picture was in the next story, His decision. ^^ I just find it so cute 3 )

A couple of hours later (two to be exact), the gang was in the living room, all awake. Tristan had shown up a couple of minutes after Joey and Tea arrived and the three gave a surprise g to the man and pup.

"I don't know," Tea giggled, "I kind of rather Yugi stay a puppy. He's just so cute!" She was watching Tristan play Tug-of-War with Yugi. They used a clean sock that they found in Yugi's room. Yugi found the game rather fun and interesting, but also annoying and frustrating. He just couldn't get the sock away from his friend no matter how hard he pulled!

Joey laughed, "I know, right?" He was lying on his stomach and was either poking the puppy in the sides or grabbing his wagging tail. Whenever he did that, Yugi, still holding onto the sock in his mouth, would tilt his head towards the blond and growl.

[Mm mmm... mmm mm meh?] Yugi tried to growl through the sock, though it was muffled.

Lying on the couch, Yami chuckled and spoke through their mind link, '_What was that?' _Like his friends, he was enjoying watching his partner play. After a few days of constant worry, it was nice to know that his partner was safe and with them and not kidnapped or something horrible like that.

After one hard tug of the sock, Yugi let it go. He sat down with a tired huff and whined, [Why are you guys picking on me?] He ignored Tristan waving the sock in front of his face, him wanting Yugi to keep playing.

"Yami," Joey looked over to where the nameless pharaoh lay. He had on a curious look as he asked, "What did Yuge say?"

Said name chuckled. "He's wondering why you guys are picking on him."

Yugi frowned. [You weren't supposed to tell them!] He barked just as Joey looked back to the puppy with an evil expression. Yugi gulped and his eyes widened. [When you tell them, they always think of something else to torture me with!]

"Tristan, you thinking what I'm thinking?" The blond asked, glancing over to his friend who also had an evil look upon his face.

"If it involves peanut butter, of course." Tristan made a quick grab for the beagle before he could make an escape. Joey got to his feet and jogged to the kitchen.

Tea was giggling the whole time at the puppy's widening eyes. "Aw, you poor thing."

[Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!] Yugi whined and tried squirming. His captor was laughing and continued to hold his friend. Yugi looked up to his darker half with big, round puppy eyes. [Help Me!]

Yami chuckled but shook his head. "I'm good. This is rather entertaining."

Yugi's jaw dropped to the floor with a look of disbelief. [W-what?] He stopped squirming for a minute.

Tristan loosened his grip just a bit since Yugi wasn't moving. Big mistake. The puppy got smart and squeezed away from his friend. "H-hey!" Tristan made a grab for the retreating puppy but Yugi was too fast.

Just then, Joey entered the room with a jar of creamy peanut butter and a spoon. He was just in time to see Yugi escape Tristan's grasp when the door bell to the game shop rang.

Tea tilted her head. "I wonder who that could be. The shop isn't even opened."

Yami started to get up to answer the door when Joey waved him away, "Don't worry about it, I'll get it." Yami nodded his thanks and sat back down. The blond set the peanut butter and spoon down on the side table where the phone was and left to go answer the door.

[Ooh, I wonder who that could be?] Yugi barked as his doggy sense appeared and took over. From where he was seated, under the coffee table to get away from Tristan, he got out and was just about to run after Joey when, like last time, a pair of hands grabbed him around the ribs and hauled him up into the air to the person's arm.

"Oh, no you don't." Yami said, holding his hikari in a bridal style hold. He started to scratch him behind the ear and walked over to the couch and sat back down.

[Yami!] Yugi whined, keeping his eyes on the door. [Let me down! I wanna see who came!] He tried to wiggle to get down, but Yami had a grip like iron and didn't budge.

"Nope. I just got you back, well, knew who you are," he quickly corrected himself when the beagle frowned and looked up at him, "I can't have someone kidnapping you if you get curious and go to the door."

Tea got up from sitting on the floor and sat down next to Yami, taking the puppy from him. "Aw, Yugi, I just can't help it!" She hugged him real tight and buried her face into his soft fur. "You are just too cute!"

Forgetting about the door, he rolled his doggy eyes and let out a huff of air. [Oh brother.]

Joey came back a minute later, a scowl on his face. Right behind him was a small, dark haired ten year old and behind him, a tall, brown haired teen. Mokuba and Seto Kaiba. Mokuba had a sideways smile on his face but something behind his eyes looked concern. Seto, well, he still looked the same; a hard cold scowl.

Everyone got to their feet and Tea placed Yugi on his paws on the couch. When she wasn't paying attention, he hopped down from the couch and sat down next to Yami, a curious look in his eyes.

Tristan was the one to ask, "So, what're you two doing here?"

Kaiba rolled his eyes and leaned against the doorway. For once, he didn't say anything, which was very out of character for him.

Mokuba, however, answered, "Hey guys, I just came here to talk with Yami."

Yami nodded.

"What's wrong with Joey?" Tea asked, noticing the blond acting quiet, even though he was frowning.

Tristan grinned. "Probably the same reason why Kaiba is quiet." Both mentioned names pointed glares at him.

Mokuba just shrugged, "Same old bickering, I guess."

For no apparent reason at all, Yami led his three friends and Mokuba to the kitchen to talk. Kaiba was in no mood for talking, so he stayed where he was. Yugi decided to also stay in the room. He lay down and watched Kaiba with both eyes, making him look like he was a guard dog and he was watching someone suspicious.

For a few minutes, Yugi just watched him. He didn't know why, but he just did. Nothing better to do. The young CEO finally took notice that there was a dog in the room. He looked down at him then rolled his eyes and looked away.

'_Meanie head.' _Yugi thought. He looked away and laid his head on his paws. Now he was bored.

A soft, calling whistle sounded.

Yugi's ears perked up at the sound and he lifted his head in eagerness. Then his ears drooped. '_Huh, that's weird; I could have sworn I heard someone whistle.' _He thought with a frown. The room was still the same with no one new. Kaiba started to watch him again with a raised eyebrow.

Disappointed, the puppy laid his head back down on his front paws.

The whistle sounded again and this time, Yugi looked up just in time for Kaiba to kneel down on one knee.

[What the …] Yugi slowly sat up and curiously watched the other.

The rick teen's expression still didn't change but he held out a hand. "Come here," he ordered in a low voice.

Yugi got to his paws and cautiously took a step towards him. '_This isn't weird at all …' _He thought and took another step towards him.

When the beagle was close enough, he stretched his neck and sniffed the out-stretched hand like any other animal would. Surprising, he smelt like he jumped in the way of someone spraying the air freshener, Febreze. The Meadows and rain fragrance. And, it smelt pretty good. Yugi sniffed his hand more and then grew hungry. A faint smell of lasagna and garlic bread filled his nose. '_Must have had that for lunch. I would – eep!' _

Kaiba reached out and picked the puppy up, holding him at arm's length.

[Um . . . Kaiba? This is a little weird and all... Can you put me down?] Yugi whined, making a noise in that back of his throat. He giggled a bit from the awkwardness and the uncomfortable hold.

"Something about you seems rather familiar," Kaiba thought aloud. "Though, for a filthy mutt, you are kind of cute."

[Mutt? Filthy?] Yugi barked, clearly insulted. [Now let me tell you one thing, Kaiba, only Bakura may call me mutt, even though I do not like it. In fact, I hate it... I don't like him calling me that. And two, I happen to be cleaned, thank you very much. I jumped in a rain puddle earlier today.] He pouted.

Slowly, the human pulled the puppy just a bit closer. Something in Kaiba's eyes, when Yugi looked, made him frown. Even though Kaiba was frowning like normal, something in them seemed to soften. He slowly started to scratch Yugi's ear.

"It's been a long time since I've held a dog." Kaiba admitted, almost sounding thoughtful. He pulled the puppy closer till he was cradled in his arms. "I almost forgot how cute and loyal they were." He started to scratch Yugi's tummy.

[Ooh, that feels good.] Yugi half closed his eyes as he enjoyed the sensation. For a minute, he forgot all about the weirdness.

The beagle's leg started to lightly kick like a bunny as Kaiba scratched in the right spot.

[Ooh, that's the spot!] Yugi muttered, happily. If he was a cat, he would have been purring up a storm.

"You're such a cute puppy." Kaiba said in a more Mokuba manner than his own.

"You've got to be kidding me. You mean Kaiba has a soft side for dogs?" Joey said in disbelief.

Tristan elbowed him in the side. "Yeah, deep, deep, deeeeeeeeeeeep down inside him. And I mean deep down."

The two cracked up.

Kaiba looked up with a startled expression to see the Geek Squad watching him with amused looks. His brother had his arms crossed behind his head and a big cheesy grin plastered on his child-like face. In the middle of scratching Yugi. He 'let' the poor beagle go, dropping him on purpose. He stood up, dusted himself off and glared at the others.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he sneered, all his warmth presented earlier gone.

[Eeep!] Yugi yelped, coming fully alerted. He crashed to the floor, moaning and rolling over to his paws. Once he got to them, he gave a full shake and sat down on his hind legs, feeling like he was in a daze.

"Mokuba, let's go." Kaiba walked out of the room.

Once he disappeared from sight, Tea raised an eyebrow. "That's a whole 'nother side I have never seen before.

"No kidding," Tristan agreed, "I never would have guessed that stick in the mud would touch anything other than his laptop, duel monster cards, and anything else not clean."

[Hey, I am clean!] Yugi pouted.

Mokuba turned to Tristan and rolled his eyes. "I'm not saying anything to that. But, I got to go now. Glad you found Yugi." He looked over to the puppy who was shaking his head. But when he heard his name, he looked up.

[Huh? I heard my name.] He let his tongue roll out of the side of his mouth.

Yami nodded. "Thanks for worrying." He watched the ten year old go over to his Light, knelt down, and petted him.

"Wow," The dark haired kid said, watching the beagle looking up at him. "You really are Yugi, huh?"

[Well, duh, what gave it away? The hair I don't have?] Yugi sarcastically barked, receiving a chuckle from Yami.

Mokuba straightened backup. "Well, see you guys later. And, good luck, Yugi." He waved to his friends and left the room, trailing after his brother.

"Well, that wasn't weird with Kaiba at all." Tea said. She got a round of laughs and agreements.

"No kidding," Joey walked over to the couch and scooped his friend up as he walked passed him.

Yugi let out a yelp of alarm and gripped as he was being settled in the blonds' arms, [You better not mess with me, Joey.] As the blond started to pet him, Yugi huffed but started to relax and get comfortable. He wouldn't admit it, but he felt strangely calm whenever he was being held.

Tristan and Tea and Yami all followed their friends lead and went over to find a seat, either on the couch or recliner, in which Tristan took and Tea and Yami sat on either sides of Joey.

"So, what should we do today?" Tea asked and tucked her legs underneath her. She reached over and rubbed behind Yugi's ear.

Both Tristan and Yami shrugged, not really knowing what they could do.

"We could go to the arcade," Joey suggested. When Tea pulled away, he got a hold of the pup's ears and started to flop them back and forth, kind of like pulsing the beat to music. He continued to do this, getting a frown from a certain puppy.

[Uh, Joey? Some of us won't be able to play the games, let alone on being allowed inside,] Yugi even held up one of his paws, indicating that he didn't have a thumb to grab a hold of things. He put his arm down and shook his head to stop the ear-flopping game. He got to his paws and hopped down from his best friend's lap.

Yami translated for the three before adding, "Well, we could go to the park. It's a nice day today." He suggested. He looked around to his friends and saw them nodding to the idea.

Yugi crawled underneath the coffee table and turned around to let his face be seen. He laid there and barked, [I'm up for it! Just as long as you, or anyone else, bring –]

Joey perked up, liking the idea and also have thought of something, "Yeah! And we could play fetch with the –,"

["Green ball!"] Both boys said at the same time. One excited, the other saying it with dread.

Yami shook his head and rolled his eyes with a smile on his face.

Tea noticed and tilted her head to one side and said, "Okay, what did Yugi just say?" She was curious. Can't blame her, right?

"The exact opposite from what Joey said, I'm guessing," Tristan said. He leaned back in the chair and scratched his chin before looking over at the puppy. "If you think about it, Yugi really hates that green ball." He said it with a smirk like he was coming up with a plan.

Yugi nodded his doggy head in confirmation. [I sure do.]

Joey frowned at this, "Aw, c'mon, Yuge! I know you love that ball, even if it's somewhere buried deep down and locked away so you can't find it. You just gotta love it!"

Yugi rolled his eyes and shook his head, [We aren't taking it.] He said in a stubborn voice.

"He still says no," Yami said.

Tea looked around the living room, noticing the room was clean with no toys around. "Hey, where _is _the ball anyway?" She looked expectantly to the blond since he was the one to have bought it. "I haven't seen it for awhile."

"Don't look at me! Last I saw, Yugi was playing with it."

[You'll neeeeeeeever find it!] Yugi barked, rather happily as he said it in a sing-song voice. He gave a doggy grin before giving his paw a lick or two.

"And knowing him," Tristan continued back up on what Joey was wanting to get at, "he probably hid it somewhere where we'll never find it. Or he tore it up."

Yami smirked and looked down to his Light. "He just hid it in the-,"

Yugi's head perked up and almost as quick as Joey on enchilada day at school, he scrambled out from underneath the table and ran at his dark. Halfway there, he leaped into the air and managed the exact distance so he landed on Yami's lap, startling him.

[Not another word!] Yugi whined with his paws on Yami's chest and his eyes in front of his. [I hid that ball for a reason!] He gave him the famous puppy eyes.

"Dude," Tristan has his eyebrows raised high. His eyes were wide, making them look like they were bugging out, "Did you see that? He actually leaped!"

Tea smiled at the display, "I guess Yugi doesn't want Yami revealing his hiding place."

Yami chuckled before picking the puppy up and holding him at arm's length. He smirked and raised an eyebrow and asked, "And what would you do if I were to tell them?"

Joey grinned. Yami was on his side! Hell yeah!

Yugi looked away, trying to think up of something good. [Uh... I'll... Um... I'll hide?] He looked back but was frowning at himself. _'Really? Is that the best I can come up with?' _He thought to himself and inwardly sighed.

"You need to come up with better excuses, aibou," Yami said with an eye roll. He put his partner on the ground, "But, for your attempt on trying, I won't say a word," and winked.

Yugi sat down and grinned in success while Joey's grin faulted.

"Whaa-?" He whined, "Aw, c'mon Yami, can't you at least give me a hint?"

XxxxX

The afternoon was nice and bright. The wind was blowing gently so that there was a nice, cool breeze. People were out and were crowding the sidewalks as they always did. A lot of girls were crammed into some shops with their boyfriends who looked bored out of their minds. A group of guys were stuck on the outside, talking with each other as they waited on their girl. A few mom's and fathers were out also with their own animal or younger kid.

Walking down the walk way was the gang minus Tristan who had gone home a head of them to get his own dog, Princess and in secret, a few toys so the two dogs had something to play with. Joey and Yami were walking a few steps behind Tea who was holding Yugi's leash. She would giggle every time Yugi would stop and sniff something, which was a lot.

_Sniff sniff sniff. _[Ugh, what is with dogs and having to sniff everything?] Yugi mumbled as he walked and sniffed the ground. He found it rather annoying, but the different smells he was getting was just so interesting and curious, he couldn't stop himself. He paused and poked his head up into the air, sniffing the air. It smelled like perfume and pizza. A strange combination.

"What do you smell?" Tea asked with a giggle. She paused next to her doggy friend and looked down at him.

Yugi shook his head in response to her question and then continued on forward. Without even noticing, he had picked his pace up and was walking just a little faster. Soon, he was tugging on the leash so Tea could go faster too.

Noticing the restless pup, Yami shook his head and called out to him in one of those warning type voices, "Yugi,"

Still walking, said name looked over his shoulder at the warning tone, [What? I didn't do anything!] He slowed his pace down and just like that, the clumsy pup ran right smack into something. Or a someone...

He stumbled backwards and shook himself. In a small daze, he apologized in the language of dog and was about to walk around them when a squeal erupted through the air and hurt his ears.

"Eeeeeee! He's so cuuute!"

A girl of probably ten was staring down at Yugi with big blue eyes that were the size of tennis balls. Her eyes were slightly glazed over with that look only girls could get when they see something that's either cute or sparks their attention with interest. The girl had a very bright red colored hair that was pulled back in two pig-tails and she had sunglasses on top of her head. She was wearing the elementary school's uniform; a sky blue shirt with a black tie, a knee length plaid skirt, knee high black socks and with black shoes. Plastered on her face was the biggest grin ever, completing her young look.

Before Yugi had time to run and make an escape from the squealing girl, she reached down and picked him up, despite his friends/owner around him.

[Aaaah!] Yugi yelped as he was being squishy into a hug. He tried to wiggle to get free, but the girl's grip was like iron. [Let me go! Let me go let me go met me go!]

Joey took a step towards the girl with a nervous look about him, "Uh, girl? That's our dog..." Why was he nervous, you ask? Probably because it's a girl, she's ten years old or younger, and she still had the access to summon the tears easily. You don't mess with a girl when she has a 'cute' animal, even if it's not hers. Just like how you don't mess with an older girl, a teen or older, when they have chocolate.

But the girl ignored Joey's comment and continued to squeeze poor Yugi and rubbed her cheek against his fur.

"You are so cute that I could just take you home with me!" The girl giggled kind of swaying.

Tea frowned and tried to take care of this, since the people around them all looked over and started to laugh. "Uh, little girl? That's our dog," she said in a friendly voice.

Yugi kept chanting the 'Let me go!' and Yami had to keep from laughing out loud.

Finally, the girl looked up and looked at Tea. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" She said in one of those innocent voices.

"That's our dog..."

"And?"

"Well," Tea started, slightly annoyed, "we kind of have to be somewhere and I was wondering if we could – Oh, why are you crying?" She stopped in mid-sentence and started to slightly panic when the younger girl started to sniffle and her eyes started to fill up.

Yugi stopped moving, despite being almost squeezed to death and turned around to face her. Right when he did, she started to talk in a heart-breaking voice.

"My momma... won't let me... have a dog. So... P-please let me hold him a little lo-longer?" She wept. If it was even possible, she clung to the beagle even tighter.

Tea looked over to Joey and Yami with a weird look. They both just shrugged at her. Might as well let the girl hold their friend for a minute or two longer, then maybe she'll let go on her own.

A minute passed and the girl didn't make a move to releasing the dog from her grasp. Yugi was starting to feel awkward and slightly annoyed. He tried to wiggle, but that wasn't really doing anything. He looked over to Yami who nodded in understanding.

"Uh... right, we really need to get going," He stated and walked a little closer to the girl. He held his hands out to take his dog back. "Can I have him back?"

The girl had no more tears sliding down her face since they were the crocodile tears, but she looked extremely sad. She loosened her grip a bit in which Yami reached over for his Light. He got a hold of him but when he tried to take him away, she didn't let go.

The pharaoh opened his mouth to say something but Yugi shook his doggy head and said through their mind link, /I'll take care of it this time./

Without waiting for a response, Yugi turned to the girl and with big puppy eyes, he made a small whine in the back of his throat. To add onto the scene, he reached up and licked the girl's cheek.

And that did the trick.

The girl giggled and scratched his head and finally released him. Yami took the bundle of fur into his arms just as the girl waved and said in an all happy voice, "Thanks for letting me hold him!" And she just simple skipped away, disappearing among the crowd of people.

Out of habit now, Yami started to pet the puppy he was still holding on to and Yugi just looked after the girl, frowning.

Joey gazed over to his best friend and gave him a quick scratch behind the ears, "Aw, Yuge, you're so nice! You're acting more and more like a dog by the minute!"

Tea hit him upside the head by his sarcastic tone, "Oh, be nice to him."

[Yeah! And it's nowhere near my fault she picked me up! I did what no one else could do!] He pouted and rested his head on his yami's arm. [You try being a dog and act human. It's rather hard...]

The four continued on their merry way and Yami had put Yugi back onto his paws so that he could walk himself.

"Tristan's probably already there," Tea thought out loud, though sounding in good nature. She still hung onto the leash and smiled down at her furry friend who started to sniff again, but was on full alert so he didn't bump into any other crazy girl.

And just like she had said, their male brunette friend was at the park throwing a green tennis ball for his dog to go fetch and bring it back to him. His dog, Princess, is a German Shepherd with long brown and black fur. Tristan said she was about two and a half years old and she was fully grown and was at normal height. Next to her owner, she came up to his hip, if not a tad bit smaller.

"Go fetch girl!" Tristan threw the ball really hard and his dog flew after it. He smiled and turned around to see his friends walked up to him. "Hey, 'bout time you guys made it here. I was starting to get worried." He sarcastically said with an eye roll.

Joey playfully hit his friend on the shoulder, "Ain't our fault. Yugi held us up." He smirked and looked over to his friend.

Yugi, who had been sniffing Tristan's bag next to a tree fairly close by, looked up, startled, [What? I didn't hold you up! I was the victim!]

"Oh right," Yami playfully rolled his crimson eyes as Tea unhooked Yugi's leash. "You were the victim to an elementary school girl."

Tristan's eyebrows shot up in amusement. "An elementary girl? That's what held you up? What'd she do, find Yugi so cut and adorable she picked him up and wouldn't let him go?"

Joey snorted as Tea smiled and nodded her head. "We asked her a couple of times to put him down, but she held on to him tighter. It wasn't until Yugi gave her a kiss that she released him."

Oh boy did the two boys crack up.

Yugi slightly glared at them but it came out in more of a pout, [It was the only way for her to let me go!]

Yami chuckled, "Of course, aibou. Whatever you say."

Yugi got ready to argue when he felt a presence behind him. And that presence was sniffing him in a place he rather not be sniffed in.

[Whoa, whoa, whoa!] Yugi howled, jumping into the air and doing a 180 degree spin. The fur on his back stood up and he could feel his heart pounding in his chest.

Standing before him was a big familiar dog. She was frowning down at him with a confused look in her chocolate brown eyes. {What, did you wanna sniff me first?} Princess asked. The tennis ball she had been chasing was sitting beside her and she got ready to turn around.

Yugi's eyes widened as he understood what she meant and he felt his cheeks heat up a bit, [What? No! No no no no no!] He quickly sat down on his butt.

Yami titled his head and watched the two dogs, "What's up?" He could only understand what his Light was saying since Yugi was human and they were two of a whole. Since Princess has always been a dog, he couldn't understand her and her doggy language.

[Uh...] The beagle looked from his Dark to the Shepherd and back. [N-nothing you need to know about.] If you could see a dog sweat drop, you would have see Yugi do one. He looked back to the still confused Princess, who was looking a little bit offended, [S-sorry, I don't mean to be rude. I just...] He let the sentence linger in the air, having no idea how to finish it.

{It's alright, I guess.} The German shepherd said with a frown. She sat down. {I understand if you're shy and don't say hello like that. A few of my dog friends are like that too,} she shrugged. Losing her frown and confusion, her face brightened up and she smiled, {Don't you think it's amazing that our owners took us to the park?}

[Y-yeah,] he lied with a convincing smile. He looked around and noticed that Tea and Yami had sat down over near the tree in the shade and were starting to talk to each other. As they were engaged in a conversation, he noticed his two other friends looking suspicious as they were digging in Tristan's duffel bag he had brought with him. They looked like they were trying to find something.

{So,} Princess said, grabbing Yugi's attention. {Which one is your owner? I don't think I have seen you around before.}

Yugi nodded and with his nose, he pointed over to where Yami was seated. [That's my... owner. And yeah, I just got here a few days ago.]

When the female dog was about to ask him where he was from, Tristan whistled real loud for his dog.

Princess's head shot up like a bullet and, grabbing the ball next to her, ran over to him.

"Who's a good girl? Who's a good girl?" Tristan bent down when his dog came over to him and he started to rub her head and stomach. Princess went all crazy over it and released the tennis ball from her mouth to her owner's hand. He took the ball and stood back up. "You want the ball?"

The German Shepherd bent down on her two front paws with her butt up in the air saying, {Yes! Yes! Throw it please!} Her tail was wagging like crazy and she was staring with glazed over eyes at the ball. Right when her owner through the ball, she zoomed after it.

"Oh, Yu-gi," A sing-song voice said. The puppy looked away from the other dog over to where Joey was standing with one hand behind his back and not looking suspicious at all. Yugi frowned but pattered over to his blond haired friend.

[Yeah?] He cautiously barked, even though Joey wouldn't be able to understand him. He stopped in front of him.

Joey grinned, "Wanna play a little game of fetch?" He brought his arm from behind him and in his hand was another tennis ball. Yugi groaned upon sight.

[What is with you and forcing me to play fetch?] Yugi shook his head.

"Okay, Yuge," Joey moved his arm back, ready to throw it, "Go fetch – 'ey, where are you goin'?" He stopped his mid-throw.

[Away from here...] Yugi answered and had turned around and started to walk away, still shaking his head.

"Yuge," The blond whined, sounding and looking like a ten year old with the shoulder slumping and the pout. But, despite how he looked, the beagle kept walking away.

Tristan looked over and saw the scene. He chuckled, "What, did Yugi not want to play?" The blond duelist shook his head. "Just try later, he's bound to play fetch. All dogs can't help it, no matter whom or what they are." That made Joey raise an eyebrow and grin.

[Man, I can't wait to get my body back,] Yugi mumbled to himself as he started to walk around the park. He kept his friends within sight range, just in case someone tried to kidnap him again, and that they wouldn't leave him, and started to sniff around trees, loving the way they smelled. [Joey and Tristan are pay. I just have to think of the best way to get back at them.]

Drop.

Yugi jumped like a skittish cat. [What was that?] He looked around.

Sitting a few inches in front of him was an acorn. Curiously, the puppy cranked his neck forward and sniffed the oak seed. To it being an oak seed, it smelled like oak. But, it also smelled of something else, but he couldn't quite put it what he thought it was.

He sat back on his haunches and tilted his head to the side. He stared at it and then looked up, knowing that was where the seed had come from.

One of the oldest oak tree's in Domino sat tall against everything else in the park. Its long bushy branches stretched far and wide, making a lot of nice shade everywhere. The leaves were a nice shade of green. Since it was autumn and this was an oak, they stayed green. Scattered all over the trees from the lowest branch, to the highest, from the branches closest to the trunk to the very tips of the branches, were little green and brown acorns.

[Huh, one must have fallen from the wind or something.] Yugi shrugged and stood back up. He gave himself a full body shake and was starting to turn around to go explore some more when it happened again. Another acorn fell and hit his back and bounced off to his side.

Frowning, he looked over to the new one and sniffed at it. Smelled like the other one. He shrugged once more and went back to what he was about to do, thinking it was just the wind again.

Yugi started to walk around the oak tree, sniffing it since it had an interesting smell. A nice, refreshing oak smell that would never get old to sniff at. It was like the fragrance was cleaning his sinuses

[Huh, I never realized oak trees smell really good.] He barked with a smile. He sat down next to the trunk and started to admire it.

A minute passed and Yugi hadn't moved from his spot.

BAM!

[Oooooooooooww!] He rubbed his head with his paw and glared at the acorn in front of him. It had fallen, but with a great force that it really hurt.

'**Oi! You there! Why won't you take the hint?' **A voice with a deep, Romanian accent said.

Still rubbing his head, Yugi looked up to the tree. [Huh?]

A small, brown furry creature with a very bushy tail was climbing down the tree. He was glaring at Yugi like he stole the squirrel's breakfast.

[Uh... w-what?] Yugi asked, startled. He kept forgetting that he could talk to other animals then just dogs. But what the squirrel just said made no sense whatsoever. Get the hint of what? Just to be on the safe side, he looked over his shoulder, '_Maybe he hit me to get someone else's attention.' _He thought.

**'What are you doing here, butt sniffer?' **The squirrel asked and jumped off of the tree to land a foot in front of Yugi who turned back to him. The squirrel jabbed a finger (claw?) in the dog's direction like he was accusing him of something.

[Butt sniffer? What?] Yugi growled, clearly insulted now.

The squirrel stood up on his feet to try to look imitating and stared Yugi down with beady black eyes. **'Are you deaf or something? What are you doing here?' **He repeated. **'Why are you sniffing our tree for?' **

Yugi frowned. [Your tree? Look, I'm sorry. I'm kind of … new to this park so I didn't know this was your tree.] He looked around, not seeing any other squirrel other than the one in front of him. _'The others must be hiding,'_ he thought.

The furry creature hit the puppy on the nose with his clawed hand. Yugi yelped and jumped back, now having three small scratches on his nose that started to bleed. **'Not my tree, you filthy pet, our tree. **_**OUR **_**tree.' **He then gave one of those mischief smiles that reminded Yugi of a bad guy thinking of an evil plan, 'Now, you said you were new to this park?'Yugi nodded. **'Well, I think we should give you a warm welcome.' **Like the evil guy Yugi was thinking of, the squirrel imitated it, rubbing his hands together with an evil glint in its eyes.

Yugi's eyes widened. That didn't sound good, especially with the whole rubbing of the hands. [W-what kind of welcome?] He stood up slowly and cautiously took a step backwards; knowing whatever was coming was not going to be pretty.

**'A warm one.' **The Romanian accented squirrel said and clapped his hands together. **'I'll make sure you never forget that this is our tree. We don't like other things around our tree much less something sniffing at it. Before you know it, if we let them, you stupid fur-balls urinate all over it and scratch it up.' **

As the squirrel was talking, movement made Yugi, who was still backing up, look up. His eyes widened even more. Going from just a bare, empty tree, was now one filled with squirrels. There must have been at least forty of them sitting on those branches, looking down at him. On the lowest branch, two of the furry creatures parted from the others and started their way down the trunk, keeping their black eyes on the dog.

Before Yugi could turn around and run, the two squirrels jumped from the tree and landed on him. Yugi yelped just as the squirrel's got on either side of him and grabbed a hold of him so he couldn't get away. For small squirrels, they sure were strong. Looks are deceiving.

[L-look, I'm sorry! I won't do it again!] Yugi tried to pull away from them. Then one of the squirrels plucked a whisker from him, causing him to yelp.

**'Boys,' **the first squirrel said, giving them the signal. The other two nodded their heads.

[Won't you listen to reasoning?] Yugi cried out in pain as both squirrels started to pluck out his fur, one at a time, causing him pain. [It was my first time here! I didn't know. Can't this just be my first and only warning?]

The lead squirrel shook his head. **'We don't give warnings, mutt. Warnings are for the weak. Do we look weak to you?' **The mammal with a very bushy tail raised a furry eyebrow. His minions stopped and also looked questioningly to the pup they were holding down.

Being around Joey too much, he answered like him, [Is that a trick question?] And received a smack in the head. Given that smack, the puppy formed a plan in his head, though he had no idea if it would work. Not giving it a second thought his eyes got big and round and in a convincing voice, he barked, [Oh, my Ra, is that a Pecan tree over there?]

And dang, every single squirrel stopped what they were doing and turned their heads to where Yugi was starring at. **'What? Where?' **They all said in unison, their voices sounding excited.

[Got to go!] Yugi pushed the two squirrels that were holding him out of the way and started running in the other direction. He looked over his shoulder and called out, [Sorry!]

The lead squirrel glared at the retreating dog. He couldn't believe he was that gullible! In an angry but calm voice, he raised his claw and said, **'After him! Do not let him escape without punishment!' **All of the squirrels that were either on the ground or in the trees started to charge the pup.

[Aaaagh!] Yugi howled and ran. [Evil squirrels are attacking!]

XxxxX

"Man, where did Yugi run off to now?" Tristan asked, looking around the park but seeing no beagle puppy. It had been almost fifteen minutes now since he rejected Joey by playing fetch and they haven't seen him anywhere.

Joey, who was throwing the Frisbee for Princess, threw it and shrugged. "He ain't with the other two?"

Both boys looked over to Yami and Tea to see them still talking. They saw no dog.

The blond shrugged again, "He'll venture around again. This is Yugi we're talking about. He –," He was cut off by a loud, howl.

Tea and Yami jumped to their feet and along with Joey and Tristan scanned the perimeter for the dog. They knew that howl. Praying for nothing bad happening like someone trying to kidnap their friend, they spotted their friend. What they found had Joey and Tristan on the grassy floor laughing their asses off. Yugi was being chased, not by a person, but a squirrel.

[Aaaah! Help me!] Yugi cried.

"Hahahaha," Joey was laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes. "He's being chased by squirrels! What are they going to do, throw acorns at him?"

Tristan nodded in agreement. He was in the same state as his friend and managed to say, "First a cat and now a squirrel! Dude, we're going to need to talk to him!"

Tea rolled her eyes as she and Yami walked over to them. She had to suppress a smile, but failed at it. "Aw, be nice to him. In a way, squirrels can be really mean." She giggled as Yugi howled again and tried to rid himself of the furry creatures by running around one tree to the next.

"Yeah, but that many?" Joey wheezed, pointing to the three squirrels on the ground, chasing their friend. Little did he know, there were many, many more up in the trees, hiding from view, but were still chasing the poor puppy.

[Evil Squirrel's!] Yugi ran around a tree and half way around it, he paused for a breath. He scanned around the park for his Dark and when he found him, started to run towards him. Good thing he moved too.

**'Damn it! Almost had you!' **The deep Romanian squirrel spat. He was only an inch away from grabbing Yugi's tail when the dog had paused.

His two minions on the ground chattered in agreement and then they continued after him.

**'You won't get away that easily!' **

Yugi ignored the remark and ran for his other half. [YAMI!] He cried in distress. He picked up speed and raced away, giving all of his energy into it.

XxxxX

Yami watched his hikari run. _'Oh Ra, what did he get himself into now?' _He thought but could help but smile.

Within a few feet apart, Yami opened his arms to catch the beagle and not a second to soon, the beagle crashed into him.

The squirrels skidded to a halt and cursed.

Yugi had flown and barreled straight into his Dark's embrace. Right as they touched, Yugi felt arms enclose around him, securing him tightly. He buried his doggy face into his other's chest.

Feeling his partner shake against him, Yami looked up and glared daggers at squirrels who now stood petrified on the grass. Yami shifted the puppy do that one arm could hold him and he lifted his other right at the squirrels.

A dark energy ball started to form at his out-stretched palm. He glared at them. "How dare you attack my partner! Now, I shall banish you to the Shadow Realm!"

Lisa:... Just kidding! Now on to the real!

Feeling his partner shake violently against him, Yami held him tight. He sighed and looked over to where the squirrels were sitting. He glared at them, but they weren't paying any attention to the humans. They looked like they were having a conversation together before they turned around and ran away, up a tree, and out of sight.

[Evil... Squirrels...] Yugi mumbled and buried his face some more. [No... More... squirrels... please.]

Yami started to pet him in long, smooth strokes, "It's alright, aibou; they're gone." He gently said, trying to relax his Light.

Joey and Tristan got on either side of Yami and snickered. The blond duelist slung an arm over the pharaoh's shoulder and with his free hand, started to scratch Yugi behind the ear.

"Man, Yuge, what's up with you and running away?" Joey asked with a grin. "You should –,"

"Oh, leave him alone," Yami said with a playful tone.

Yugi poked his head out so only his eyes could be seen. From the look of his eyes, he was pouting, [D-did you see all of those squirrels? There must have been hundreds!] His voice was quivering.

Yami raised an eyebrow. "Hundreds of squirrels?"

"There was only three, Yugi," Tristan smirked. "I don't know how you got hundreds from only three."

Just then, Princess came walking over with a red Frisbee in her mouth. When she caught sight of her doggy friend shaking in her owners arms, she sat down and set her toy next to her and said, {aw, are you okay? What happened?}

[The squirrel's ganged up on me!] Yugi answered her. He turned to face her fully, calming down just a bit, though he was still shaking out of fear that those demons might come back. [All I did was sniff a tree and then they attacked me!]

Princess lightly chuckled. {Yeah, they do that.}

Yugi started to wiggle in Yami's grasp, wanting to be let down to talk with the Shepherd since his friends were being butt heads. But, Yami shook his head. "Nu huh, I don't want those squirrel's coming after you again and plucking you some more. I rather have a partner not bald." He said, reading his partner's mind to see what had happened to him.

Yugi looked up to his Dark and pouted, [Meanie head,] though he relaxed against his other self. He looked back to Princess and asked, [Did the squirrels ever do that to you? Or am I the only one?] Around him, Yami started to explain to the others what had happened.

The other dog nodded, {when I was a puppy. Though, it didn't last long; I kind of showed those squirrel's who were boss.} She smiled real big.

For the next hour and a half, the gang stayed at the park. Yugi stayed with Yami and Tea while Joey and Tristan continued to play with Princess. Yugi was dozing off as Tea was scratching his tummy.

"I'm really worried about all of this," Tea said softly. She watched her childhood friend with a sad smile, even though he wasn't paying any attention.

Yami looked away from his two guy friends to his female one. He took note of the worry in her voice and nodded, "Same here." He turned his gaze downwards and rubbed his partner's ear. "It just sucks. All of this always happens to Yugi and you and Joey and Tristan, all because of me. You guys always get hurt because of me and the past I do not remember anything about."

Tea looked at with thoughtful eyes. "You know, when this kind of stuff happens, everything always works out for us. We become closer friends from all of the stuff we encounter." She closed her mouth for a second and when she opened it again to speak, she was interrupted by a ringing sound a vibration coming from her pocket.

"Oh, sorry," she frowned and fished for her phone. When she pulled the pink cellular deceive out, she looked at the caller ID and flipped it opened. She slightly turned away, not to be rude and said, "Hey, mom. … Yes... Out with my friends. I don't know... Why? But- Fine. I'll be there in a few. Yeah, bye." She flipped the phone shut after a minute of talking and shook her head. She stuffed it back into her pocket and turned back to her friends.

"You alright?" Yami asked. Yugi looked up with a sleepy expression. He yawned and stayed quiet.

Tea shook her head, "Yeah, I guess. It's just my mom wants me to go home now. She didn't really say why, but she just wants me home." She stood up and brushed some of the grass off of her.

Yami stood up along with her and noticed that the two other boys were walking towards them, Tristan carrying his bag over his shoulder and already had a leash on his dog.

"Hey, I have to be heading home now." Tristan said when he reached his group of friends.

"Same," Tea added.

Yugi got to his paws and after a quick stretch, looked over at his yami. [What time is it?] He asked.

Yami checked his phone for the time and said, "A quarter till five."

Joey frowned at everyone's leaving. "Man, it seems like every time we hang out, it's always cut short because someone has to leave." He sighed but that was short lived when Tristan jabbed him in the ribs with his elbows.

"Dude, I thought you were going to have dinner with your sister at five."

The blonde's face fell and he slapped his forehead with his palm, "Damn! I totally forgot about that! Serenity is going to be mad!"

"That's why I reminded you," Tristan rolled his eyes.

[I guess everyone's leaving,] Yugi commented before looking up at his yami. [I guess we're going home too?] All he could think about was watching cartoons and falling asleep.

Yami nodded his head but frowned at the cartoon part that he found in his partner's mind.

XxxxX

After everyone had split up and went their separate ways. Yami and Yugi, Yugi back on the leash, were walking down the sidewalk on their way home. Yugi didn't really feel like sniffing everything so he kept it to a minimum and would try to keep his head up and watch other people.

As they were walking, Yugi looked up and over his shoulder to his Darker half, [Hey, Yami?]

Said name looked down, "Yeah?"

[What's for supper?] Yugi said, feeling his tummy start growling.

"Whatever you're cooking," Yami joked, half serious half playing. "But, I don't know, whatever's in the house."

Yugi nodded then added, [Remember, you're not allowed to use the stove.]

"That was one time!" Yami protested. "And it's not like I burned the stove as bad as Bakura did, who burned the entire thing! I only burned the food." He sort of pouted. Someone just walked past the two and gave Yami a weird look before scurrying away as quickly as they could.

Yugi grinned and barked, [You might not want to talk out loud; people are giving you weird looks.] Yami nodded. [And anyways, you're still not using it. You burnt it to almost a crisp! American French fries are not supposed to be kept in the oven for forty-five minutes at five-hundred degrees! Didn't you even read the package?]

'_Yes… I just thought it would cook faster if the temperature was higher.' _He thought, using their mind link so he didn't look like some psycho talking to himself.

[And did it ever occur to you that when you raise the temperature, you're supposed to lower the amount of time it takes to cook it?]

'_Alright, fine, I understand what you are getting out.' _Yami let out a pout. '_Can we please drop this?' _

[You were the one to have brought it up,] Yugi barked, satisfied that he won against the all powerful pharaoh.

'_No I wasn't, you were the one.' _Yami frowned and looked down at his partner.

Before Yugi could try and come up with something to say, he felt something wet fall onto his back, causing him to stop.

[Eep!] Yugi yelped, being soaked from the substance. He felt stiff and didn't want to move, in fear it was something bad that was on him. He squeezed his eyes shut. [Y-yami! What is on me?] He cried.

Yami, who managed to dodge the liquid except for getting some on his jacket, looked at his partner and laughed. Through their mink link, he said, _'Aibou, I don't think that green matches your eyes. You look more like you'd be a dark forest green, nor a lime green.' _He tried to hid e his laugh when Yugi turned to look at him. A very, very light green paint was covering him from head to toe and was still dripping off of him. He looked up to try and see where the paint came from and spotted it.

They were passing an apartment building that was a few stories high. On the second story, on the balcony, was a few paint cans. It looked like someone wasn't paying attention and knocked one of them over. Well, they were going to miss their green paint. He looked back down at the multi-colored pup.

[Ha ha.] He pouted and was about to give a full body shake to rid himself of the color when Yami suddenly walked forward and gave a tug at the least, not allowing him to shake.

'_C'mon, we need to get home so I can give you a bath.' _

At the words 'I' and 'bath' and them both being in the same sentence, Yugi's eyes doubled in size and he stopped walking, ignoring the feeling of being choked. [You are SO not giving me a bath!]

Yami looked back at him with a pained expression, '_I'm afraid I have too. You can't wash yourself. It's that or I keep you outside all night.' _

XxxxX

After a long fifteen minutes, that should have only taken five minutes, the two arrived home. All the way there, Yugi would try and stop and would resist walking any further. But, since Yami was a lot stronger, he was able to basically drag the beagle.

Since no one was around, Yami said in his normal voice, though it was filled with frustration, "C'mon, Yugi. I have to get you clean and the longer it takes you, the more the paint will dry up and the longer it'll take to get out! I don't like this any more than you do, so please, _please, _just corporate enough and then after, you can do whatever you want."

[No! You are so not giving me a bath! Do you know what Joey and Tristan will do when they find out? I'll never live it down! They'll always torment me with it!] He tried to bite the leash, wishing that he could cut it in half with his teeth.

"They'll never find out!" Yami quickly unlocked the Game Shop's door and dragged the unfortunate puppy inside. Once in, he closed and locked the door and looked down at his partner with one of those looks. "You are getting a bath whether you want one or not!" He tightened his hold on the leash and made a quick move to scoop the puppy up.

But Yugi had already saw that coming and quickly moved. He didn't get very far because of the leash and before he could blink, he felt arms wrap around him and the ground disappearing under paw. [Hey! Put me down!] He yelped and started to struggle. [I don't want a bath!] He cried.

Yami ignored the crying puppy and, ignoring the paint getting on his clothes, walked through the game shop to the part that was the house. After slipping his shoes off, he headed up the stairs to the bathroom where he flipped the lights on. He walked straight over to the tub and released the puppy into the tub and, holding Yugi's collar so he couldn't escape, turned the water on.

[You'll never take me alive!] Yugi barked and tried to jump out of the tub.

"I'm afraid I just did," Yami rolled his eyes and tested the water, waiting for it to turn warm. A few seconds later, the water was right where he wanted it and he grabbed a cup that was on the side of the tub. As Yugi kept wiggling, oblivious to what his yami was doing, Yami slowly poured the water on the dog's bath, resulting the puppy to become very still for a moment and then really tried to squirm away.

"C'mon, Yugi, this isn't so bad," Yami said, holding tighter onto the leash and pouring more water on him. The green paint started to drip off of him along with the water. "And you please just relax?"

Yugi thought for a minute, and then sighed. [Fine, but you owe me!] He pouted and sat down in the water, glaring at the faucet. He tried to relax as his partner started to rinse him off and then started to apply some soap.

Yami's arm was getting tired after a while of scrubbing the paint out of the fur, but he continued on. He was biting his lip to keep him from laughing at the scene. Yugi's fur was covered in a now green-ish soap while he went from being a very poofy puppy to a now drenched looking rat. And his expression was priceless.

[You almost done?] He whined and stood up. Some of the bubbles were threatening to come into his eyes so he had closed them.

After scrubbing the stomach fur, Yami grabbed the cup, "Almost. I need to rinse you off once more and see if all of that paint is out." He did what he said and when he saw no more green, he rinsed the puppy off completely. "Well, now you are cleaned. And you smell a lot better; not really like a dog anymore."

Yugi stuck his tongue out, [Hey, I tried to bathe… but I just don't understand the concept of how animals do it.]

"Now wait here while I go get a towel," Yami said as he started to get up.

Yugi stood up in the tub and smirked, [Nope, I don't need one,]

Yami turned to look at him with a frown, not understanding what his partner meant when he saw what he was about to do. "Yugi, don't!" He warned.

[Too late!] Yugi shook, splashing the water everywhere around him, even Yami who covered his face. When his fur felt a little lighter and not as wet, he shook once more before smiling up at his annoyed yami. [Why dirty up a towel when I could just do that?] He barked, a little smudged. He turned in the tub and wiggled his butt and leaped out, almost missing it.

As Yugi hoped down from the ledge of the tub and started to walk out of the bathroom, he turned to Yami, [You should really take a bath, Yami.]

Yami, being exactly like Yugi, stuck his tongue out and said, "Geeh, thanks Yugi."

XxxxX

After he took a shower, Yami got dressed and went downstairs. He looked in the living room and didn't find his little bundle of light so he went to the kitchen. When he went into the kitchen, he found him halfway in the cabinet, trying to find something to eat. A few items were already put of the storage unit; all toppled over like Yugi was just tossing them out of the way.

"Yugi, what are you doing?" He asked and walked over to him. He crouched down and opened the door a little wider.

[Trying to find something to eat...] He answered and backed up so he could sit down. He looked up at his yami and let his tongue hang out of his mouth. [I'm huuungry,] he whined.

Yami rolled his eyes, "I can see that." He picked up some of the items on the floor and rearranged them back into the cabinet. He then closed the door and stood up, going over to the fridge. "What are you hungry for?" He opened up the fridge.

Yugi trotted after his Dark and then looked in the cool fridge and placed his front paws on the plastic. [That's cold,] he commented but ignored the feeling and looked around. He couldn't move anything since he was to short, but he gazed around. [How about...] his eyes went past all of the drinks and he looked at the door. Yami smiled, watching his partner instead of looking for something to eat. [Scrambled eggs?] He barked, noticing the eggs.

Yami nodded and took the egg carton out and placed it on the counter. He grabbed the milk and placed it right next to the eggs. "Watch your paws." He said as he let the door swing closed.

The beagle hopped down and made it safely away before the door hit him. He walked over to the middle of the kitchen and sat down, watching his partner cook supper.

For the next fifteen minutes, the two would talk. When the eggs were done and the toast buttered, which Yami thought of to have along with the eggs, they ate. Yugi ate off of a plate on the ground and Yami sat down on the ground and leaned his back against the counter, also eating. They talked of the random-est things that they could think of and after dinner, and Yami washed the dishes, they went to the living to watch TV.

[You know, Yami,] Yugi said, looking over to his Dark as he lay stretched out on the couch. Said name looked over to him. [What would you do if you were also turned into a dog?]

"What makes you think I would be turned into a dog?" He asked.

Yugi sat up and scratched his ear. [What do you mean?]

"Well, I can't really see myself as a dog, can you?" With a shake of his head, Yugi walked over till he sat down in his yami's lap, wanting to be petted. Yami rolled his eyes and started to pet him as he lay down. "So, I don't think I would be a dog."

[Hm... I wonder what kind of animal you would be then.] He barked, feeling tired after a long day. He slightly closed his eyes.

"Well, when you come up with one, I'd be happy to hear," Yami chuckled as he noticed his partner falling asleep.

[Will... do...]

"Good night, Yugi." Yami reached over for the controls and turned the TV off, even though it had only been on for less than thirty minutes.

[Night, Yami. See you... in the morning,]

The ex-pharaoh picked the puppy up and placed him on the couch so he could go to sleep upstairs. He was about just as tired as his partner and knew that tomorrow was going to be just another busy day. They never had any boring ones. Only bright side of always being in danger.

As he made it to the stairs, he had one foot on the bottom step when he heard his partner bark in a sleepy manner, [Hey, Yami?]

"Yeah?"

[You... wouldn't be a dog.] He said. [You remind me more of a ... more of a cat.}

A cat? Yami frowned and said, "Why a cat? I am nothing like a cat!" But, he never received an answer because he heard the light breathing of his partner as he fell asleep. He just shook his head and then started up the steps. Whispering quietly to himself, "That'll be the day; when I get turned into a cat."

The End!

I hoped you liked it! I was thinking about making this into chapters, but decided against it. I just wanted it to be a one shot. And I know, it's a veeeeery long one, but heh, better than a short one, riiight? :) Thank you for reading and tell me how you like it!

Lisa: See? Squirrels are evil!

No they ain't; they're cute and fluffy!


End file.
